


Destiny

by ladywongs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywongs/pseuds/ladywongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka forgets the keys of :re under a pouring rain. To make matters worse, Haise suddenly appears to offer her his house as a refuge until the storm ends. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

 

**Destiny.**

**—o—**

Touka quickened her pace through the chilly pavements of a gloomy Tokyo whilst a pouring rain was ruining the pretty hairstyle that had taken her so much effort to build up that morning. Behind a cup of steaming coffee Yomo warned about an upcoming storm arriving that night, suggesting her to take an umbrella with her just in case. But Touka had watched the news the same morning and the weather forecast wasn’t threatening any kind of storm that could ruin her day, so she put aside her _brother’s_ warnings and after working at :re during the whole afternoon, she abandoned the place to run some errands at the bank.

But her pride got wrong, again. A big amount of thunders hidden behind the city buildings made her curse Yomo’s name for always being right. When she left the bank the storm had already started and did not seem disposed to abandon the skies, the moon hidden behind thick grey clouds whilst the girl maintained both arms crossed against her chest, shivering, wishing to get home as soon as possible, drink a hot cup of coffee and sleep buried inside her bushy blankets, being able to finally put an end to that cloudy and troubled day of work.

A peaceful sigh came out of her mouth once she spotted :re from afar. Touka quickened her pace and sank through the nearest alley behind the cafeteria in where the gateway to her house remained. She unzipped her bag and searched for the key between her stuff, but there was no clang sound coming out from the inside of her dark bag. She frowned, slowly expecting the worst of the worst.

She forgot her fucking keys.

“No, no… dammit.” Touka complained, trying not to cry due to the frustration.

What the hell was she going to do now?

She knocked at the door multiple times but during long minutes no one popped out to her rescue. How could it be possible that Yomo couldn’t hear her? Frustrated, she took her phone trying not to moisten it with the rain and dialed his number. It didn’t take more than three seconds until she heard a feminine voice announcing that she ran out of credit. Clenching her fists, Touka realized that this was not her day, at all. She put the phone back in her bag and walked to the cafeteria, hoping that for some miracle of fate Yomo had not closed the main door too. Guess what? It was closed. She kicked at the glass a couple times, without knowing what else to do.

“Yomo!” yelled, shivering. “Ah, fuck.”

Where the hell was he? She didn’t remember him telling her about leaving for a couple days like he always used to do, or maybe he did say it and Touka didn’t listen. She turned around facing nothing at all, blurting out a childish shriek. She couldn’t just sit against the door and wait for his returning, she was refusing herself to remain under the rain a single minute more. Besides, she wasn’t sure when Yomo would be returning, she wasn’t going to spend her night waiting for him. Touka swept her wet hair away from her face and her body suddenly shivered at the voice of someone calling her name from behind. A voice she’d have recognized anywhere, despite the circumstances.

_“Touka?”_

The girl turned around, holding her entire existence against her dark bag, clinging her fingers firmly against the leather. Haise looked even wetter than Touka but, unlike her, he didn’t look annoyed.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, irritated. The last thing she needed to see was Haise. Touka’s senses clouded every time _Kaneki_ was near, and she hated losing control because of it.

He arched his brows, his lips curving into a pretty smile. He had his hands jammed inside the pockets of his coat, looking happy to see her there. Why? He didn’t remember her. What was so special about her after three long years?

“I left the office earler,” he said. Sideways, he stared at the darkness inside :re, the lights completely off. “You can’t get in?”

Remembering the fact that she had forgotten her keys made her clench her fist, annoyed.

“No, and my brother doesn’t seem to be home.” She answered, avoiding any kind of visual contact with him.

She never saw him again since _that_ time. When Haise’s lips brushing against hers burned like fire and she couldn’t help holding onto him with desperation, her whimpers spreading out in the solitude of her cafeteria. A moment she never thought it would actually happen, but it did and now she wasn’t able to find the courage to look at him straight in the eyes without remembering all the things he had done to her despite the discomfort. He didn’t return to :re after that and Touka felt extremely irritated by such fact. So that was the kind of man he had became? Someone who’d use pretty girls to fuck and then leave them as empty mugs of coffee? Such abandonment provoked on her a sensation of déjà vu. It wasn’t the first time he had left her.  
  
But she couldn’t expect anything else either. It wasn’t right. She was a ghoul. He was an investigator. If he would found out something about her… who the hell knows what could happen? She had to go unnoticed, she had to act like a woman and not put in danger the people she loved. She had lost everything and Yomo was the only thing left, she couldn’t risk losing him too.

Haise approached to take her arm between his hands, softly, pulling her arm like if he was waiting for her to follow him.

“Come to my place,” he announced. “You can call your brother from there.”

Things were taking a path that Touka had to avoid at all cost.

“Haise…” Touka protested, feeling the grip on her arm increasing its intensity.

“We won’t do anything, I promise,” he answered, reading her mind. But his promise doesn’t sound convincing. “Besides, you can catch a cold if you stay here. Come on.”

Touka’s lips pursed, attempting to protest but Haise’s hand against her wrist forced her to follow him through the empty streets in the town, being Kaneki her only company under the worn lights poorly shimmering in the streets. Touka frowned while walking in silence. What the hell was he trying to do? She was entering inside the wolf’s mouth without resistance, recognizing that this was wrong but without breaking the grip of Haise’s hand against her own, leading her to an unknown path with total confidence. She was going to regret this. Deep inside of her, she’d regret.

The path didn’t last long while they arrived at a pretty neighborhood in where Haise’s house was. Touka was surprised to know it wasn’t very far away from the cafeteria; it wasn’t even necessary to take some public transport to arrive. Haise broke the grip of his hand to take the keys that he, very responsibly, brought with him and opened the main door, making a sign for Touka to enter first. His companion turned on the lights and closed the door behind him while disposing of his wet coat, letting it fall to the floor. He told her to wait whilst he was going to get some towels. Touka saw him getting lost in the main aisle while leaving her purse on the floor and pacing around the place with crossed arms.

The house was small and very pretty. Spacious and luminous, the kitchen was standing near the main living room with a big TV hanging on the wall in front of the couches. So this is where he lived. Somehow, she was happy for him. Now, he had a place for his own, a place in where he could hide in times of distress. Three years ago Kaneki couldn’t have enjoyed that privilege. He lived here and there, like a wanderer with no place to go.

Haise appeared with two towels and clean clothing. For him, of course, cause Touka wasn’t planning to say here at all. It was just only a quick stop way to her main destiny. She would call Yomo, she would insult him until her repertoire of insults expired and then she will go home alone, just as it was supposed to be.

He handed her one of the towels whilst drying his own albino hair with the other hand. With a sigh she followed suit, rubbing the fabric against her short hair and face, cold and wet.

“You want a coffee?” he asked, excited, as if that visit was a planned one.

Touka removed the towel away from her face, staring at him sideways.

“Haise…”

“Don’t try to brag about your waitress skills,” he joked, ignoring her warning and walking towards a pretty espresso machine he had on top of the island against the wall. “Maybe they’re not so delicious as yours, but I swear that I can prepare great coffees. I don’t know how I learned, to be honest. I think it’s just a born gift.”

 _Sure, I was the one who taught you, idiot,_ she thought.

“You said I’ll only come here to call my brother,” she protested, trying to stop that nonsense. “Not to drink coffee.”

Haise turned around; he didn’t look troubled by the sourness of her comment. Instead, he approached slowly and grabbed the towel out of her hands. With a gaze that reflected absolute satisfaction by how ironic the scene was, Haise started sliding the towel over Touka’s head, trying poorly to dry off her damp hair. The girl blurted out a sigh, frustrated, feeling his hands rubbing her hair through the fabric, like if he was washing it with shampoo. Why he always had to be so complicated? He was still being the same reckless boy from three years ago, ignoring every one of her protests. When she asked him to stay, he ignored her and left. Now that she was trying to run away from him, Kaneki prevented it.

When the towel stopped covering her eyes, a small and sincere smile was planted on Haise’s lips.

“Just stay a little longer, please…” he pleaded, putting the towel aside on top of the island. “It’s still early. You can call him later.”

No, no. This was not okay.

“I have to work tomorrow, Haise,” she protested again, trying to make him understand. “B-Besides, I don’t believe that nonsense that you left the office earlier to suddenly appear in front of my caf—“

“If that’s what you think, do it. I don’t care,” he answered, shrugging. His voice sounded determinate, completely decided to something unknown. “Just tell me that there isn’t something going on between us, that all of this is indifferent to you, then I’ll let you go.”

 _Let her go?_ Son of a—

Touka clenched her jaw, annoyed.

“Let me go? Are you kidnapping me now?” why did Kaneki had to have the last word in everything? “You know what? Forget about the stupid phone call, I’m gonna—“

Haise smiled; pleased that Touka was not daring to pronounce the words he was expecting to hear. Nothing was indifferent to her and that was a point in his favor.

“Come on, say it,” he said, coming closer and closer, forcing her to walk backward. He didn’t break the eye contact, not even for a second. “Say it and you can leave.”

Touka felt terribly rammed. Haise didn’t seem disposed to step back and releasing her from that stupid confrontation. She looked away, unable to sustain his gaze and knew that she made a terrible mistake. Visual contact was of great importance in order to mark territory, the fact that her eyes abandoned his it meant that she granted his opponent some kind of right over whatever they were trying to reclaim. In this case…

“I’m not gonna say anything because there’s nothing to say, besides—“

Haise disrupted her again, rolling his eyes with sarcasm.

“You are so stubborn, did you know that?” He said, and then sighed. “Fine, okay. Do you believe in destiny?”

Touka frowned, staring at him again.

“What the hell—˝

“Cause I do. I’ve always believed that everything happens for a reason. So let’s leave it into destiny’s hands, cause you seem to think that I appeared at your door just to harass you or something like that. Let’s flip a coin.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, arching a brow. This was absurd.

“You want to flip a coin?” she said, implying that the whole situation was pathetic.

But Haise didn’t look intimidated. He nodded, very decided; whilst from the inner pockets of his trousers he plucked a small coin, showing it on her face.

“Yeah, let’s flip a coin,” he stated, shrugging like nothing. “Heads… destiny. Tails… and I’ll leave you alone.”

Touka’s breathing started to shake, her chest aching due to Haise’s proposal. His eyes didn’t show any intention to look away, trying—in some absurd way—to intimidate her with his words, expecting that she would give in to him. Since when the roles have been inverted this way? Touka wasn’t a girl used to implore anyone’s love, however, and despite her childish pride... she knew that in the past Kaneki was conscious of how much she wished for him to stay, maybe her lips never muttered a _don’t go away_ or _I love you, please don’t leave me_ , but her punches and yelling’s were always enough for him to know. In her own way, she made him know. And there he was, standing in front of her after three long and tortuous years. Demanding her to say everything she kept inside her chest for years, and now her mouth was shut, making clear that if the coin fell on the wrong side, he would have to walk away from her forever.

All of her feelings were depending on that stupid coin.

Without breaking the gaze Haise lifted up the coin and Touka’s reflexes caught the tiny metal in the palm of her hand before this one could fall onto the floor. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was supposed to be the one catching the coin or if that was Kaneki’s job. But before she could speak or even open up her lips, he grabbed Touka’s fist with his hand, the coin hidden between her fingers. When his skin touched hers, Touka let out a deep sigh, exposing her true feelings.

Haise leaned over and rubbed his nose against the tip of hers, sending shivers through all her belly. Touka slowly started to step back, too overwhelmed by the sweet scent of coffee and blood shedding from his lips. He approached, his hand still holding her closed fist preventing her from walk away or trying to escape from his grip. He forced her to walk backward until her back crashed against the nearest wall, now she was completely rammed and there was no turning back. He placed her wrist against the chilly wall and Touka’s hand began to relax, dropping out the coin against the floor. She didn’t even bother to check out the result.

Touka’s eyes went shut and felt Haise’s lips tracing a line through her chin, her jaw, her cheekbones; avoiding any kind of straight contact with her lips, lips that were dry and longing for his taste once again. He maintained her hands against the wall and it was so annoying, his white hair was there, wet and eager to be touched. He was definitely doing all of this on purpose.

“Dammit…” Haise whispered to himself, slowly opening his eyes. “What are you doing to me…”

Without daring to look away, Haise leaned over and bit slowly into the soft skin of her jaw, ascending way to her mouth. When his lips touched hers, unconsciously, Touka blurted out a faint moan, he was finally getting what he really wanted. With pure satisfaction at hearing how desperate she was, he outlined her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, making his way to her lips, capturing them in an open-mouthed, all-consuming kiss. Touka arched her back, longing for more, and her chest rubbed Haise’s, forcing him to moan against her mouth.

He released the grip on her hands and his fingers skimmed up a smooth line on each side of her abdomen, pressing a soft massage that made her shiver. Touka took advantage of the position and curled her arms around Haise’s neck, bringing him closer to her body. Both engulfed with desperation, Haise unbuttoned her white shirt, smiling against her lips at seeing that she wasn’t resisting.

“Why don’t you stop, Touka?” he asked, innocently, biting her lower lip and sliding his tongue against her jaw, opening his eyes to look at her. “I’m not forcing you to do anything. You can leave if that’s what you really want…”

She opened her eyes too, blushing at the throbbing and searing fire embracing her body. She moaned in frustration at the feeling of his hands pulling off her shirt to start unhooking her bra, sucking at her neck, leaving a mark that she knew she’d have to hide with a scarf. But, why she was the only one getting undressed? She sighed, Haise’s hands sliding the bra through her arms to toss it aside on the floor, without much delicacy.

“Ah, dammit,” she whined, frustrated. “Take off your shirt too.”

He smiled against her neck, sliding his lips softly against her mouth once more while allowing her to take off his shirt through his head, her hands petting the exposed skin of his chest, feeling the muscles that in the past he tried so fervently to gain. He was definitely not a kid anymore. Haise bit her lower lip whilst sliding his hands through her tights.

“There’s still time for you to leave if you want,” he muttered, his voice sounding hoarse and really, really horny. “You said you didn’t want to—“

Why couldn't he shut up already?

“Fuck, shut up already and… ah, just… you… d-do it and—“

Haise’s hands found their place under her wet skirt, brazenly squeezing her inner tights. Touka moaned, clinging to his shoulders whilst the wetness in her legs became more and more evident. He giggled at her reaction, traveling his lips way to her shoulder.

“Do what?” He asked, amused.

Touka buried her nails against his back when she felt his tongue sucking at her left nipple, swirling and biting the bud forcing Touka to moan loudly, rubbing her legs together to appease the overwhelming heat clouding her senses. Her body arched and Haise’s tongue traced a tortuous and seething path to the other nipple, lapping at it with hunger. His hands played with her rear whilst his eyes flicked up to look at her, closed eyes and soft moans, her head resting against the wall, her hands tugging at his hair firmly, demanding for more.

“What do you want me to do, Touka?” he muttered, bringing back again his previous question.

Touka whimpered in frustration. What else could she want?

“Y-You know what… a-ah…”

“If you don’t say it, I’ll never know.” He whispered, leading his lips to her ear.

Touka trembled at the feeling, hunching her shoulders slightly. She raised her leg to rub his waist, trying to cling it around it. Haise traveled his nails through her soft and pale legs, bucking his hips against her centerfold. Touka moaned at the sudden friction. For how long would he keep torturing her this way?

“T-Touch me,” she pleaded, her hands shivering whilst Kaneki persisted on rubbing his center against her.

He smirked, pleased.

“Here?” He asked, innocently, his nose tracing a line through her chin, his index finger torturing her perked little nipples. “Or here? There are many places in where I can touch you, Touka.”

Since when he managed to speak with such a sensual and prominent voice? She knew he’d go on with this stupid game if Touka remained silence, pretending that his words didn’t come to her ears. She grabbed Haise’s hand, the one that was ascending through her chest and dragged it slowly all the way down until it reached her skirt, forcing him to rub his fingers against her core. Touka moaned in response and jumped at the contact, she was so sensitive, and the soft touch of his fingers was sending spasms through all of her body. Fuck.

But Haise was ambitious. When Touka released his hand, he sunk his fingers into her underwear, sinking his fingers inside of her, dragging them up her slit, and feeling the wet and hot flesh claiming for his absolute attention. Her arousal engulfed Haise’s fingers when he traced a firm circle on her clit, making her moan against his neck.

“A-Ah, _haah_ … Kane—“

Touka gasped, disrupting herself, opening her eyes due to the bestiality she had almost said. Haise’s fingers stopped working her up to look at her, gasping and attentive. Shit. Touka gazed at him, paralyzed, without knowing what the hell to say or do to justify the terrible name she just half spoke, too submerged in her own pleasure to even notice it. She couldn’t tell if Haise’s eyes glimmered with deception or curiosity, but Touka hurried to grab his face and crush their lips together in a furious kiss, hoping for that simple act to be enough to make him forget about her clumsiness.

She knew he had forgotten the little incident when his fingers started moving inside her again, this time, more urgently. Anxious, Touka curled her other leg around his hips and with Haise’s help he managed to move to the nearest island, sitting her on top of it and prying her legs apart to get rid of her skirt along with her underwear. Her clothing fell down on the floor and Haise’s hand resumed his job against her centerfold, curling and crooking his fingers inside of her, nonstopping.

Touka was squirming in his arms, enclosing his neck with her arms and gasping noisily against his ear, clouding his senses and driving him mad. When all her body started to tremble, Haise left her swollen clit to add another finger, she was wet enough to receive him completely. Touka blurted out a shriek, frustrated that he wouldn’t let her finish, and started rubbing her hips against his fingers, trying to create a straight contact with his skin. The movement made Haise’s fingers curl easily inside her and Haise almost laughed at her desperation, considering how minutes later she wanted to leave his house at all cost.

She started undoing his belt buckle, too overwhelmed by her feelings to do it properly. He removed his fingers from her slit and helped her undoing his buckle. Touka tried to get rid of his boxers but he stopped her, ramming her hands against the counter.

“H-Haise,” she whimpered to his mouth.

“We have all night for that,” he whispered, easing his jeans down his legs to scoop her up in his arms. “There are a few things that I wanna do first.”

Haise traveled the way to his room, Touka’s legs firmly secured around his waist, her hips trying to increase the contact of their sexes making him whimper against her neck. Touka tugged his hair, her eyes rapidly getting used to the sudden lighting change. The room was dark and the raindrops clattered against the nearest window, filling the place with a poignant music. Haise loomed over her in the bed and kissed her lips with hunger, securing her hands on top of her head against the mattress.

He descended through her neck, her breasts, her abdomen, there where her skin was sensitive and prone to tickling. He strolled his tongue on her pelvis, provoking in Touka a moan that sounded more like a giggle until Haise reached out the place he wanted. When they first did this inside :re, Haise didn’t have the chance to taste her in the way he wanted. The counter table wasn’t comfortable enough, so he only had to provoke her endless moans only with his fingers. But now it was different.

He parted her legs, and leaned his head against her centerfold, firmly securing her hips whilst his mouth infiltrated in her core, hungry.

“A-Ahh, Hais… dammit…”

The rapid lapping of his tongue was extensive, tortuously slow and soft. Touka moaned when she felt his lips sucking at her swollen clit, when his mouth bit and sucked and oh, shit, everything felt so good so Touka raised her leg, securing it onto Haise’s back. She tried to rise up her hips, making him know with such a small act that he should stop playing around and do what he had to do. His tongue darted out slowly but firmly, dragging it up her slit, avoiding her clit at all cost, torturing her. She raised her hips again, trying to increase the friction but Haise’s hands maintained her body against the mattress.

“C-Could you stop d… _oh_ , fuck. You’re…”

Touka’s hands grabbed firmly the blankets around her, arching her back at the feeling of his tongue inside of her. The orgasm was closer and closer but Haise didn’t seem disposed to give it to her just like that. He licked her clit, too proud to be the one that could make her scream like that. Her taste was intoxicating, a drug that he wanted to taste over and over again. Touka jumped at the feeling and Haise abandoned his place between her legs to spread wet kisses around her belly. His tongue dancing against her skin, biting everything on his way, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Haise abandoned her body to kiss her on the lips, receiving her tongue and her arms around his neck, pushing him to her, tempting him to do what he had to do once and for all because Touka’s patience was slowly fading away. Without breaking the kiss, Haise got rid of his underwear and Touka gasped at the feeling of his hard cock pulsing against her leg. She whimpered.

Kissing the lower spot on her ear, Haise grabbed her legs placing them on his hips to find a better access to her entrance, and when he found it, he started to enter very slowly. Touka pursed her lips, blurting out an ephemeral sob of pleasure, clawing her nails on his back without putting too much careful in the intensity. Haise’s hands were placed on each side of her head and the sway of his hips slowly started to increase its rhythm.

“H-Hai… A-Ahh…”

Haise’s heart throbbed furiously within his chest, pleasure tearing apart every one of his senses. He gasped, he moaned, he traced his lips against the waitress mouth and, eager to feel more, he raised one of her legs to place it on his shoulder, whimpering at the friction caused by the new angle. He bit her lips, whispering naughty words that made her moan and laugh at the same time. But his senses changed when his throat burned at the sight of Touka’s neck. His senses changed when he heard the constant throb of her blood hidden behind her skin, traveling through her veins and calling his name viciously.

Just one bite… and _no one_ would’ve to find out.

He gasped, hearing thoughts that weren’t his. Unconsciously the movement of his hips increased the speed, trying to hide his desperation with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough.

_Haise._

_No._

His hips crashed against hers and the feeling was too pleasurable, it should be enough, it should. But her neck was also looking very pleasurable too, he draws her skin with his teeth and during an instant, he wishes he could sink them in her artery, drink from her to die. _No, no, focus, focus, don’t think of that._ Haise’s eyes are closed, clinching his eyelids firmly, moaning in pleasure and frustration. _Think of another thing, think, think…_

_One million. One thousand. Yeah. One thousand minus seven. Nine hundred and ninety-three…_

Touka’s hands on his face interrupted his mental calculations, so he opened his eyes, surprised, and her lips find a place in his mouth. The climax is just around the corner and Haise forgets about the stupid numbers and thinks of her. Her flavor, her hands tearing apart the skin of his back, her legs firmly secured around his hips and shoulders, her gasps, her moans, and everything is just too much for him.

He sighed, frustrated. He held her between his arms and sat on the mattress, sitting her on his lap. Soaking wet, a panting mess, Touka sinks her fingers inside his white hair, thrusting their lips together in a clumsy kiss. Then Haise remembered, not knowing exactly why... he remembered the name that Touka muttered rammed in pleasure. He stared at her, her eyes closed and lips moaning over and over again.

_Kane._

“I know,” he said against her mouth. Touka opened her eyes, confused, her cheeks looking red for heat, red for love. Haise spoke, his lips brushing hers softly. “I know what they did to you, I know what _he_ did. But I won’t do that. I won’t, Touka…”

Touka could barely hear his words; his constant gasping distorted his sweet voice but she understands everything perfectly. Her hands shivered cause he knows nothing and he's so close to her, closer than ever. Touka caressed his jaw, holding her forehead against his and kissed him softly, shaking her head. Their noses rubbing each other in the process.

“There’s no one else,” she whispered, slowly, being sincere after many years of loneliness, holding back the tears. “There was never anyone else. Only you. It has always been you.”

Haise felt shocked by her words. He was surprised to know that Touka loved him since the very first time he went to :re, without even knowing his name. Besides, not even five months have passed since he last visited the store. But Touka was speaking of a past; she was referring to him as if she had known him for many years. He missed that detail, taking it as something romantic and corny.

When they both reached out the climax, Haise doesn’t break the embrace and she clings to his neck, gasping. Her eyes are closed and Haise takes advantage of her weakness to press a soft kiss on the lips, then on her cheekbones.

“Why are you so familiar?” He asked, too overwhelmed. “Are you some kind of famous model or something?”

Touka laughed, tiresome. She shook her head, opening her eyelids.

“No. I’m just a normal girl,” she whispered in response, caressing his hair. She sighed. “Haise, I should go…”

He frowned, leaning down to kiss her.

“No, stay a little longer.”

And she did. The rain stopped when Haise fell asleep by her side, his arm firmly cuddling her against his chest, making sure that if Touka decided to leave he would notice it. During all the time she spent in there, she stared at him in silence, admiring the man beside her, enjoying the intimacy with Kaneki, not Haise. Kaneki. Kaneki Ken, the clumsy and annoying boy that made her days on Anteiku the greatest of all. The man for whom she had waited for almost three years, keeping alive the spark of hope inside her heart—the one who seemed to fade away every day a bit more—but increased its flame when she saw him again at :re.

But this time, she couldn’t stay.

This time, it was her turn to leave.

She got up from the bed carefully and said goodbye pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. She marched way to the kitchen to take her clothes, getting dressed in complete silence, and took her purse, ready to leave. She didn’t know what the hell she was going to do afterward, what excuse would she come up with to justify her absence in front of Yomo, but this couldn’t happen again in the future, not until he had his memories back and seeing him wouldn’t be a constant danger. Before opening the door, she absently noticed the coin that fell from her hand hours ago. Touka bent down to grab it, her heart throbbing furiously at the result standing in front of her eyes.

Heads.

_Destiny._

Touka smiled. She kept the coin with her and marched home, staring at the glass sky above her. If it was destiny, if both were meant to be… he will come back.

He already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> I think that the reason behind switching between Kaneki/Haise in the whole fic it's because I want to project the fact that Touka isn't sure about how refer to him. Even if he's Haise, at the same time, he's still being Kaneki to her.


End file.
